Sasunieves y los 7 Narutos
by khanauzumakixD
Summary: wiii mi primer fanfic de naruto, es una parodia de naruto con blancanieves, aunq no se parezca mucho ¬¬U, espero q les guste xP y dejen un review
1. El inicio del principio

**Sasunieves y los 7 Narutos**

**Disclaimer: Naruto ni Blancanieves me pertenecen, solo los mezcle para reírme un rato **

**Capitulo 1.- El inicio del principio**

_**Hace mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho...**_

_**... mucho, mucho, tiempo... (toma aire), en un reino muy, muy, muy, muy, muy...**_

_**...muy lejano llamado Konoha**_...

**En ese lugar había un rey y una reina que tenían erm... dos... emm...como decirlo... hijas, Itachi (la o el mayor) y Sasunieves (que en realidad se llama Sasuke pero por razones desconocidas le decían así n.nU).**

**En fin todo era felicidad**, (se ve a Itachi tomando el sol y comiendo helado, mientras Sasuke limpiaba el castillo con un cepillo de dientes)** hasta que una horrible tragedia ocurrió...**

**-La noche de la tragedia...-**

-¡Puthamadre! ¡Quiero mi cena!- **gritaba el rey que se encontraba en el baño… erm… haciendo lo que se supone uno hace en el baño… o eso quiero creer.**

-¿Y que quieres que haga, que me levante y haga la cena?!- **exclamó la reina desde el sillón de la sala, mientras cambiaba de canal en busca de algo más que anuncios de planchas TOBI…**

-¡Pues si!- **un horroroso sonido se escuchó en el baño "¡PRFFFF!" (Onomatopeya chafa para flatulencia trasera xD) – **Ahhh… Hasta que por fin salio -

-Ne, no quiero, tengo flojera- **contestó la reina desde su cómodo sillón  
**- Además… (Se calló al escuchar tan reveladores detalles de sobre lo que estaba haciendo el rey)… ¡ERES UN CERDO!... ¡ahora el pasillo que va a la cocina ha de oler peor que tus patas! – **le gritaba al rey al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba más en su sillón y tapaba su nariz.**

**  
El rey ya no le contesto… por que se estaba lavando las manos xD y por lo tanto no le oyó ni una sola palabra.**

**FLUSHHHHH (sonido chafa de agua del retrete que acaba de ser liberada), salio el rey del baño y se dirigió por el pasillo que pasa por todas las habitaciones del piso de abajo (si, el mismo que describió la reina -.-U)**

-¡Argh! ¡¿Por que nadie me dice que el pasillo se apesta así de feo cada vez que voy al baño!?- **preguntó el rey tapándose la nariz y dirigiéndose a la reina que estaba en el sillón rascándose… la cabeza (malpensados xD)**

-¿Y mi cena?-

-Nee, que la haga Itachi -** expreso la reina mientras seguía cambiando de canal.**

- ¡ITACHIIIIIIII!- **grito el rey cuando se acomodaba en el sillón.**

-¡¿QUÉ**?!- gritó Itachi desde su habitación **(N/a: esta familia es de gritones)

- ¡Haz de cenar!- **exclamó el rey de Konoha.**

-¡Argh! Que lo haga Shisui, él es el cocinero, para eso le pagan ¬¬- **contestó Itachi que se encontraba a punto de huir por la ventana, pero recordó que se encontraba en el 4to piso y una caída así le dolería.**

-¡Itachi! Eres un imbecil ¬¬, ¡¡¡Shisui esta muerto, así que mueve tu perezoso trasero y haz la cena de una puñetera vez!!!- **exclamó el rey enfadado porque nadie quería hacerle de cenar.**

-¡Mierda! Ya voy- **gritó nuestro nuevo "cocinero"**- para que lo mataba u.ú**- pensó nuestro nuevo "cocinero" y asesino en serie.**

-¡Argh! ¡Ya cállense! ¡¡No me dejan ver la tele!! ¬¬- **gritó Sasuke desde su habitación**

_**-En la cocina del castillo-**_

Se ve a Itachi buscando algo por todas partes...

-¡Demonios!, ¿Dónde habré puesto la receta del cereal con leche?- **dijo para si mismo  
**

- era de mi tía Chonita TToTT..., bueno ya improvisare algo - **mira hacia el piso y ve un papel doblado y maltratado  
**

- anda que es la receta, ¡bien!, ahora a buscar los ingredientes- c**heco la lista… que en realidad no era más que un pedazo de papel higiénico usado (pobre chico ya esta bien ciego) que tenia pegado en el pie  
**

- primero, el cereal hmm...-**busca en la alacena que esta a un lado de él  
**

- aquí esta, luego la leche- **va al refrigerador y toma la leche  
**

- y por ultimo..."veneno para ratas marca ACME", que extraño, no hay- **busca por todas partes y encuentra algo parecido  
**

- bueno u.ú tendré que usar éste que es marca ACNÉ... no creo que noten la diferencia n.n- **siguió leyendo la receta detenidamente.  
**

- ahora, el modo de preparación..."mezcle todos los ingredientes en un tazón y ¡listo!, parece sencillo- **(N/a: eso es lo que cree 3)**

**-20 minutos después-**

-¡¡AAHHHHH!!- **Itachi es perseguido por una masa de cereal mutante come-hombres color verde fosforiloco. **

**- 10 minutos después-**

_**-En el comedor-**_

**Ya estaban todos en la mesa, claro todos menos Sasuke que seguía viendo la tele** (N/a: eso espero o.O)

-¡¡¡¡Sasukeeee!!!! ¡¡¡Ven a cenar de una maldita vez, ¡¡¡Me estoy cansando de esperar y tengo hambree!!!- **gritó el rey **

- ¡Ya voy!- **exclamó Sasuke mientras bajaba las escaleras  
**

- ¿Qué vamos a cenar?- **cuestionó al ver el plato de cereal con leche radiactivo**

- Parece vomito x .- **decía mientras se sentaba en su lugar**

-¡¡Joder, ¡¡Que es cereal con leche!!- **dijo un exaltado Itachi**

- Puaj, yo me voy de aquí- **se va a su cuarto (de nuevo), toma el teléfono y pide una pizza**.

_**-En el comedor-**_

- ¡¡COMER, COMER, COMER!!- **el rey se atascó (literalmente) de cereal con leche radioactivo... de repente, dejo de comer, sus pupilas se dilataron y cayó muerto sobre su plato de cereal.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**-Continuará-...**_

Wiii, por fin subí un fanfic xDDD es una parodia de Naruto con Blancanieves, jeje me inspire en un doujinshi q leí por ahí, jeje espero q les guste xP


	2. La remodelacion del castillo

**Sasunieves y los 7 Narutos**

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**La remodelación del castillo**_

_**Escenas del capitulo anterior**_

_**-En el comedor-**_

- ¡¡COMER, COMER, COMER!!- **el rey se atascó (literalmente) de cereal con leche radioactivo... de repente, dejo de comer, sus pupilas se dilataron y cayó muerto sobre su plato de cereal.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Oh! ¡Dios mío mataron al rey, hijos de (beep)!- **exclamo la reina, mientras corre hacia el rey e intenta, vanamente, hacerlo despertar. En eso Itachi aparece con un sartén en la mano y una extraña mueca en el rostro **

-MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ¡¡¡¡¡MUERE MADRE!!!!!- **y le da con el sartén en la cabeza**.

-¡auch! Estoy bien... creo...- **dice la reina**-

-Entonces...- **dijo un poco más calmado** -¿por que no comes tú cena?, madre- **le acercó el plato con cereal mutante**

**La reina se encontraba en una situación crítica y debía tomar una decisión pronto. **

**Tenía 3 opciones: **

**1) Salir corriendo como loca por la ventana (pero descartó esta por que no había una ventana ¬¬)**

**2) Quitarle la sartén a Itachi y darse sartenazos hasta morir **

**3)... Comerse el cereal **

**Y adivinen cual escogió... la número 2, por que ,por Dios, prefería suicidarse que a comerse esa cosa... bueno, es que Itachi cocina tan mal que si un muerto pudiera comer y comiera esa cosa lo mataría como unas 100 veces más, así que le quito el sartén a Itachi **

-¡Hey, eso era mío! **- Itachi sólo estaba viendo como la reina se golpeaba y se golpeaba, hasta morir.**

-...bueenoo... - dice **esto mientras se va a ver la tele de la sala**

- alguien limpiara el desastre n.n -

_**-Unos días después-**_

**Con la muerte de los reyes, Itachi que era el sucesor al trono, fue coronado rey (o reina, como sea) y como buen rey que no era, se "gastó" (N/a: mas bien lo estafaron) el dinero destinado para una escuela y un hospital en "remodelaciones"... ne... solo mando a Kakuzu y a Hidan a comprar chucherías a un bazar...**

**- En el bazar de chucherias-**

**Kakuzu, que era el tesorero del pueblo, y Hidan, era el sacerdote del lugar, estaban viendo las cosas que iban a robar... ejem, digo comprar **

- ¿Pero qué coño dice? ¿Cómo qué 50 centavos por este chicle masticado, que acaso cree que el dinero se da en los árboles?! Òó- **escandalizo Kakuzu, sosteniendo una goma de mascar**

-¡¿Estás sordo?! ¬¬, ya van como 5 veces que te dicen que tu traías ese chicle - **le dijo Hidan que se encontraba cruzado de brazos **

- Cállate ¬¬#, y aléjate de mi chicle, no lo vayas a ofrecer como sacrificio, que se lo robé a un niño- **señaló acusadoramente a Hidan y abrazaba su chicle sobre protectoramente **

- ¡Yo no ofrezco chicles como sacrificio!, consigo los sacrificios de La Subasta de Personas Voluntarias e Involuntarias para Rituales Jashinsanistas- **dijo muy orgulloso de aquello**

-Pero si solo son los prisioneros del calabozo- **replicó Kakuzu**

- ¡Oigan! ¿Van a comprar? si no es así... ¡¡largo de mi tienda!! **- gritó el señor de la tienda que había escuchado esa absurda discusión.**

- ¡CALLESE! O lo ofrezco como sacrificio para Jashin-sama- **amenazó Hidan, levantando el puño en alto**

- òÓ, no creo en sus dioses paganos-

**Mientras estos discutían Kakuzu seguía "curioseando" (por no decir robar) por ahí.**

-¡¡¡Blasfemo!!! ò.Ó...- **saca su hoz de 3 cuchillas y le corta la cabeza. (N/a: moraleja: no te metas con Jashin-sama o si no Hidan se aparecerá y te cortara la cabeza o.O)**

-Bien n.n, cosas gratis-

----- Continuará-----

… Si, se que me tarde para subir este capitulo, pero esto se debió a dos motivos

1.- la escuela en la tarde no es buena TToTT  
2.- encargaban mucha tarea TToTT 

Bueno pero ya salí de vacaciones si n.n y tratare de actualizar mas seguido, lo prometo

bien ahora contestare reviews… (musiquita celestial) tuve más de 10 por fin TToTT, arigatou 

A 2D: hola n.n que bueno que dejas review y si esta idea es de un doujinshi… creo que lo puse al final del capitulo 1 n.n

A Kaze no Misuki: ¿en serio, te gustó la historia, soy tan feliz n.n, y eso de usar lo del veneno con tu hermana… bueno solo con que no te atrape la policía ni nada… supongo que esta bien xD

A daquita: xDD, que bueno que te gusto la historia… jeje disculpa por la tardanza, pero como dicen mas vale tarde que nunca xD

A Lunita K.: Hola. Gracias por tu review. Bueno lamento que no te haya causado gracia, pero bueno no a todos les puede gustar muchas cosas, así que respeto tu opinión n.n, en cuanto a lo que concierne de que el fic esta en losmalosfics… solo diré 2 cosas: ¡¡PUBLICIDAD GRATIS!!! nOn, nunca antes se habían tomado la molestia de poner uno de mis fics anteriores ahí por que ni los leían, creo que eran tan malos que ni siquiera podían ser llamados malos u.u... en fin tratare de mejorar mi ortografía…y emm… sehh... un saludo xD

A MiLi-ChAn: xD, que bueno que te gusto, y como ves ya puse el segundo capitulo… aunque me tarde un poquito n.nUU

A Sabaku no Claudia: q onda n.n, pero señor, no lo deje inconcluso, lo estor pasando a la comp…. Y ya lei esto y aún tengo bien mis brazos…creo XD, jeje a mi tambien me gustan los emoticons… no tienen nada de malo, pero bueno u.u, y lo de la ortografía… no se creo que debes de preguntarle a Melisa o a Ghissela, ellas son las traumadas con la ortografía xD… emmm y claudia… si. lei eso xD. 

A Kurenai Zahrah: jeje, hola, lo se n.n lee lo que puse dos reviews arriba xD ¿en serio te gustó? (música celestial) que bien espero que este capitulo que aunque esta algo corto te guste tambien n.n

A harukaarakawa: hola n.n pondré algunas citas textuales de tu review espero que no te moleste n.n  
"jeje pues para serte sincera m entere de tu fic por esa pagina que critica a los escritores "

n.n ven lo que digo de la publicidad gratis, bueno entiendo tu opinión yo te apoyo n.n, se lo que se siente, que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic, tratare de hacerlo más gracioso y (musiquita mística) quieres seguir leyendo mi historia?!, buaa TToTT soy tan feliz n.n

gracias por tu review.

A mnemosneme: Hola, bueno eso de los emoticones ya esta corregido, ahora solo los usare en exceso a la hora de contestar reviews n.n, ¿en serio te ha gustado? Que bien , eso de extender la narración, lo he corregido en el capitulo 1 y lo he tratado de implementar en el 2 pero creo que no me salio. En fin si lo quieres leer adelante n.n  
Saludos 

A Kim: Hola. Gracias por tu critica, ya he quitado muchos emoticones… los que quedan es por que no los vi a la hora de la edición n.nUU. En fin gracias por escribir y hasta el otro capitulo.

A chuyin17: Chuyin-sama!! Me alegro que le haya gustado mi fic n.n, espero que lea de nuevo el capitulo 1 que lo he editado y hay escenas nuevas n.n

Y esos fueron los 11 hermosos reviews que este fic tiene n.n  
Bien nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo  
y si quieren mandarme un mail aquí esta n.n (quiten los espacios) : ana 100800 hotmail . com.

O si quieren dejen un review n.n


End file.
